


Draco Malfoy and the Soulless Living

by blue_wynter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wynter/pseuds/blue_wynter
Summary: There's always more than one side to a story. This story is no different.On the one hand, Draco Malfoy's side. He states he's the cause of mayhem. The Apocalypse changed him but he's not sure if for the better. Though, there's one thing he now knows clearly about himself. He carries with the weight like a champ, and doesn't look for any excuses or tries to shift the shame to someone else. Draco comes to terms that he's not a good person and has never been and maybe never will be.On the other, we have Harry Potter's. He still doesn't know what he's doing. But this time, he's sure the he's not the chosen one —specially so when his magic is useless.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Draco Malfoy and the Soulless Living

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pilot chapter so to say? veeery short yes and maybe a little bit confusing but i hope you enjoy my shit

Draco panted and cursed underneath his breath. 

_I really need to do more cardio._

Draco was so tired. So tired that he had to lay down on the cold floor. 

_They were so damn fast._

He thought back on twenty-five minutes ago. He had woken up early and just wanted some rest. The raid he managed on that small store seemed to be the highlight of his week. 

A water bottle came into mind and his mouth never seemed so dry. He thought that he could allow himself some water. Draco did a mistake by not checking the perimeter before lowering his guard. The moment he unzipped his backpack, the crowbar he managed to stick into it fell out. He felt his heart stop. On his feet, with the backpack zipped back up and crowbar in hand, he didn't wait for something to happen and ran to the exit. 

The sunlight blinded him momentarily but the blond didn't need sight to know there was something following. Not looking back, he ran. As Draco ran next to a window, he looked at the reflection. Three Undead were chasing him. And they were damn close to get him. 

_They're fast, shit!_

In the beginning, when the disaster had just spread out, it was hard for Draco to lose the Undead. After all, he only relied on magic to solve problems. But when he proved for himself that magic was useless, he relied on his other tactic to solve problems — running. And he's been doing that ever since. 

Back to the matter at hand, Draco thought his luck was about to end. He has survived this long but they had to catch up eventually. When Draco found out, he was convinced that the Undead were going to be the end of him. As it clearly was his fault there was a breach of this sort. 

A lucky corner, if one may, is what saved the wizard. Not even praying, could Draco have gotten this lucky. A trap followed, smashing the three Undead in half. If it weren't for those damn reflexes he had developed through childhood, he'd be dead. 

Draco laughed at the irony. His mind mildly borderline mental. What made him suffer, had made him capable of survival. He cringed at his idiocy back then when he said he'd never grow strong. 

Since the beginning, he was alone. This state of loner wolf, gave him plenty of time to think; to think and reconsider everything he has done. He came to believe that he even enjoyed the lack of company. Draco never really considered before that he could be a better person whe he was alone. Maybe his problem was that he was always surrounded by someone. It didn't matter if his company had good or bad intentions. Sometimes he longed for time for himself. But he never came around to it. 

It seems to him that teenagers are indeed very stupid.

And the floor was still cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure of this was a good idea? but i have a pretty nice idea of where i want this story to go so let me know if i should keep this up?


End file.
